I Want You To Want Me
by Charly Salvatore
Summary: Edward es el presidente escolar, lo tenia todo hasta que su novia lo dejo por Jacob Black, Bella, la freak de la escuela no tenía nada, excepto su novio Jaccob, ¿podrán Edward y Bella recuperar a sus parejas?
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE THE PERISHER, YO TENGO SU PERMISO DE TRADUCIRLA, ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

* * *

_**EDPOV**_

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" Yo estaba en estado de shock. Hemos estado juntos desde la secundaria.

"No eres tú, soy yo." Ella estaba bromeando. Ella iba a usar esa línea y en mi cama, donde yo tenía la intención de hacerlo con ella hoy. Eso no iba muy bien.

"No tire esa mierda sobre mí. ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?" siempre era yo.

"_Llegas tarde "._

"_No importa '._

"_Siempre estás con tus amigos._

"Hiere_s mis sentimientos. "_

Siempre era yo.

"Mira Edward, la escuela secundaria está por terminar y estamos yendo en diferentes direcciones-"

"Voy a Harvard y tu a Brown. ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?" Le grité. El propósito de ir Harvard fue para estar cerca de ella.

"Mira. Yo no quiero ser esa chica que lleva su romance de la escuela secundaria a la universidad. Y yo sé que no estás listo para una relación a larga distancia." Ella dijo con calma.

"Tany-" le rogué.

"¡Vamos Edward! Rompemos y volvemos cada cinco semanas. Hemos estado juntos desde la secundaria. Adentro y afuera. Yo simplemente no creo que estés listo para una relación seria." dijo. Sí, nos separamos a menudo. Pero no fue oficial ninguna rotura. Era más bien como "has llegado tarde y yo no voy a hablar con usted por una semana" tipo de peleas. Pero nos divertimos mucho en los últimos años.

"Mira, hemos pasado por el infierno y de regreso. Estamos hechos el uno para otro. Sí, hemos tenido nuestros momentos malos, pero ¿qué hay de todos los buenos momentos? simplemente no puedes dejar que todos se vayan. Nuestra historia:" Yo arrastraba

"Exactamente, es historia. Y tengo que estar con alguien que no me a cambiar por un 'pasar el rato con los chicos" y se pone celoso con cada chico que me mira, luchar por mí. Edward, no eres el tipo de chico que una chica puede tener de la mano en público. Eres más de... mmm... el brazo alrededor del hombro, lo cual está bien, pero el comportamiento novio no muy maduro. Me siento como una novia estatua. "Ahora ella era la que levantaba la voz. ¿Está mal de mí para que esté excitado en este momento? Me encanta el sexo de reconciliación. Voy a jugar a su juego como siempre.

"¿Quieres que tome de tu mano? ¡Muy bien! No voy a poner mi brazo alrededor del hombro. Maldita sea Tanya, ¿qué quieres que te de un oso de peluche que dice" yo te amo"?, voy a conseguirte que uno"

"No cuenta si tengo que decirte lo que necesito. Sólo debes de saberlo. Pero eso no es de ti. No puedes ser el novio típico. Nunca tendrás un apodo lindo para mí. Tú sólo no quieres hablar. Nunca has cambiado por nadie. Edward, necesito un hombre que es el "chico de al lado ', mi' príncipe azul '." Ella estaba alzando la voz

"¿Quién soy yo entonces?" -Grité. Ella inhalaba muy fuerte.

"Mmm... es más la" novia de la secundaria "," el atleta ", el chico más guapo de la escuela secundaria, el presidente de la escuela. Ve eres más un novio del instituto, no como un novio de la universidad." ¿Por qué no vi ese "algo"? ¿Y cuándo "algo" pasó a ser "alguien" para que su pareja surgierea?

"¿Quién es él?" casi escupí

"No hay nadie."

"Tanya". Gemí. Yo conocía a Tania. Ella no toma decisiones sin una red de proteccion. ¿Quién era esa red?

"Está bien. He conocido a alguien. Él va a la preparatoria de Forks, pero después de la graduación se va a Brown conmigo. Él es todo lo que he buscado en un novio. Dulce, amable y cariñoso." Ella me suplicó. Sus ojos se llenaron con el mismo amor que una vez se tiene para mí.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Gruñí

"Jacob Black" murmuró. Nunca he oído ese nombre. Él estaba en Forks?

"¿Quién?"

* * *

**BPOV**

Jacob Black.

_Mi vecino._

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Mi novio._

_Mi amor._

_Mi vida._

Estoy esperando en la puerta de mi casa para que él venga en su motocicleta. Teníamos planeado ir a la playa hoy, pero no creo que el tiempo sea bueno. Estoy usando mis jeans negros favoritos, una camisa de mi banda favorita (también negra) y mi chaqueta de cuero favorita, que es un poco grande para mí, pero muy cómoda y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado con la cadena de elaboración de la cara. Lo mejor de Jake es, no como los otros chicos de la escuela secundaria. No le gusta el tipo de animadora de todo. Dios, odio a la escuela secundaria. No puedo esperar a ir a la universidad y conocer gente de verdad, no esta falsa gente de plástico.

Sí, la escuela secundaria no fue fácil para mí. Realmente nunca pude encajar. Tenías las porristas, deportistas, niños populares, geek, nerd, ajedrez, aspirantes a los niños populares y los fanáticos de falsas emociones que sólo quería atención. Yo era más de la chica invisible. Cualquier persona que dijo que el nombre de "Isabella Swan" y toda la clase fue "¿quién? ' Por lo menos tenía a Jake y sus amigos. Nunca me ha gustado mucho salir con chicas. No siempre fue así _'que coqueteó con el chico que me gusta',_ _'Te has acostado con mi ex, a quien todavía siento algo'_ o _'¡No puedo creer que ella está usando eso! "_ir constantemente apuñalando. Con los chicos todo era genial. Ningún drama, no hay _'OMG que están usando la misma ropa "_ y no verte impresionante todo el tiempo por lo que sólo puedes ser aceptada. Era mi _lugar seguro_.

Sin embargo, Jake era el único que fue a la preparatoria Forks conmigo, todos los otros chicos vivieron en La Push. Sí, y el año que viene todos los chicos irán por allí por caminos separados, pero nos mantendremos en contacto. Por lo menos Jake y yo estaremos en la misma universidad. _Toor__la Universidad_ de California. Por último, el sol. No se puede esperar a que las playas y el clima cálido, mejor que el de Forks. Un nuevo comienzo. En pocos meses, será mi cumpleaños dieciocho años. Y la única persona que yo quiero estar ces Jake. Finalmente escucho el rugido de su moto, que debe estar cerca. Salto de la puerta de mi casa y corro escaleras abajo, con cuidado para no tropezar. Esperé en la curva para él, con mi casco personalizado en mis manos.

Finalmente lo vi venir, y se detuvo en frente de mi casa. Él tomó su casco oscuro fuera y vi su cara bonita. Pronto, muy pronto.

"Por fin. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó? Entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en casa de Seth?", dije cuando me subí en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, que serpentea mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la mejilla apoyada en su espalda.

Seth y su hermana Leah también estuvieron en Forks, pero Seth fue de 4 años más joven que yo. Leah estaba en mi clase de arte, ella era muy amarga, sin embargo, una vez se llega a saber que ella está bien.

Algo no iba bien. Jake estaba tenso. Levanté la cabeza y miré por encima de su hombro para ver su rostro. Estaba mirando directamente a mí, volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro. Sus ojos, parecían de disculpa. Por fin habló, su voz seca.

"Tenemos que hablar".


	2. Capitulo 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES DE THE PERISHER, YO SOLO LA TRADUSCO**_

* * *

**EPOV**

"¿Qué diablos te pasó?" dijo Alice mientras saltaba en la cama, todavía en su animadora forma. Alice era uno de mis amigos y mi única amiga. Por lo general viene a mi casa después de la práctica. Sus padres estaban en el negocio y mi madre insiste en que su venida a casa. Nunca me importó antes hasta ahora. Yo quería estar a solas.

Edward Cullen.

_-__presidente de la Escuela._

_-__Sport campeón._

_-__El capitán del equipo de fútbol._

_-__GPA de 4.0._

Conseguí descargado. Me había dejado muy mal. La chica que amaba. Mi primer amor. ¿Cómo explicarle a Alice? "Tania y yo nos separamos." Murmuré en la funda de almohada. Estaba acostado en mi cama, boca a bajo.

"Mmm. Le doy 48 horas". Ella se rió.

"No Es de verdad esta vez. Ella dijo algo así como que no estaba lo suficientemente maduro. Que yo no era material de novio". Murmuré exhalado en la almohada.

"Bueno, eso es diferente de su "¿son tus amigos más importante que yo? 'Actuó.' Pero, en serio debes dejar que se enfríe. Ella va a estar de vuelta. Ella siempre lo hace. "Alice comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

"Huh. Ahora lo gracioso es que hizo a un hombre falso. Sí, ella dijo que es de la escuela." Yo dije con mi muy poco humor, reí entre dientes en la almohada húmeda.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el nombre?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Por qué es importante? Era un nombre falso." Me dije. No me importa si ella lo llamó Spunk Ransom. Ella me estaba mintiendo. Alice se quedó en silencio, a la espera. Yo era el presidente de la escuela, creo que sé si él estaba en Forks. Tanya debería haber sabido que. "Jacob Black". Gruñí en la almohada. ¿Por qué eligió ese nombre?

"Ohhh. Mmm... ¿En serio? Jacob." Ella se encogió de hombros. Espere a lo que ella hizo ahora. Salté de la almohadilla y me puse frente a Alice, cuyos ojos estaban bien abiertos por la sorpresa de mi repentino movimiento.

"¿Lo conoces?" Tal vez él estaba fuera de Forks o algo así.

"Mmm... Creo que es en la clase de Emmet metal de trabajo?" se interrogaba sobre su auto. ¿Qué? Había un Jacob Black ¿Por qué no he oído hablar de él? "Es una especie del tipo fuerte y silencioso. Es una especie de un extraño. Lo veo salir con su... mmm."

"¿Qué?" Yo estaba hospitalizado para obtener más información sobre Black.

"Yo no creo que sea la misma persona. Tal vez su cuenta con un nombre similar el pasado... o el nombre de pila. No sé. De todos modos necesito algo de comer." Ella resopló, saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar para salir de mi habitación.

"¿Por qué dice que él…?" primero era absoluta positiva sobre le bienestar y ¿ahora...?

Se detuvo en mi puerta, de espaldas frente a mí ad volvió la cabeza para mirar a mi manera.

"Debido a que el Jacob Black que estoy pensando tiene una novia como para… siempre." Y ella se fue.

¿Tiene una novia? O tal vez ¿tenía una novia? Tengo que averiguarlo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tanya y yo estábamos tan enamorados. Y entonces Joe Black viene y mata lo nuestro. Mañana es lunes. Voy a hablar con ella en la escuela y ver quién es Black. Él me la robó y me estoy poniendo serio por esto.

¡No importa qué ocupe hacer por recuperarla!

* * *

**BPOV**

"¿Qué diablos te pasó?" Leah le gritó cuando ella entró en mi habitación. Pero apenas la oyó sobre la música.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, mi cabeza cayó del borde de la cama. Todo estaba al revés. Yo estaba buscando en mi ventana, las cortinas que bloquean mí vista de su casa o su habitación. La ventana de su dormitorio da a la mía. Yo quería verlo, pero no pude. No quería que mi corazón se rompiera por el tiempo cada vez que lo vi, pero yo sabía que sí. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba allí, pero ¿dónde puede estar?

_Han pasado siete horas y quince días_

_Ya que llevaste tu amor_

_Salgo todas las noches y dormir todo el día_

_Ya que llevaste tu amor_

_Desde que te fuiste puedo hacer lo que quiera_

_Puedo ver a quien elijo_

_Puedo comer mi cena en un restaurante de lujo_

_Pero nada..._

_No dije nada puede quitar esta tristeza,_

_Porque nada se compara..._

_Nada se compara a ti_

"¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!" -gritó sobre la canción. Podía sentir su forma de rodar los ojos.

_Ha sido tan solitario sin ti aquí_

_Como un pájaro sin una canción_

_Nada puede parar estas lágrimas solitarias de caer Dime bebé, donde fue que me equivoqué-_

La música se detuvo abruptamente. No me moví yo seguí mirando mis cortinas de color púrpura oscuro, sólo verle la cara.

_¿De dónde me equivoqué?_

"Dios. Huele a algo muerto aquí". Lea chilló.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Seth.

Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban aquí. Yo estaba demasiado lejos en ese momento. Creo que Sue esta aquí también.

Yo todavía tenía la cabeza al revés, no podía verlos. Leah caminaba delante de mí, y estaba a punto de abrir las cortinas.

"Se necesita luz y un poco de aire fresco en aquí. Me siento como que estoy siendo sofocada". Estaba a punto de abrir las cortinas.

"¡NO!" Le rogué. Ella dejó caer la mano a su lado, se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "bien".

Como Leah se regreso al lugar donde estaba antes, Seth caminó alrededor de la cama y se puso delante de mí con una sonrisa tímida, que tenía algo en sus manos.

"Te traje un helado." Él sonrió.

"Oh, por favor. ¡Te comiste la mitad del bote en el paseo hasta aquí!" argumentó. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

"¡Se derretía! ¡Me lo tuve que comer antes de que dejara un batido de leche en su lugar!" le gritó a su vez.

"Lo que sea, eres un pi-"

"¿De qué sabor?" Le pregunté. No me sentía helado en este momento, yo sólo quería que dejaran de gritar.

"Tu favorito. Galletas y crema". Seth sonrió.

Me quedé mirando la cortina, no nos gustaban los mismos helados. A Jake no le gustaba el de galletas y crema. Su favorito es el de menta y chocolates. No me gusta la menta. Tal vez ¿eso es por lo que me dejo?

Seth colocó el bote en el piso al lado de mi cabeza.

"Charlie se esta volviendo loco. Llamó a mamá y cuando veníamos. ¿Qué pasó?" Se preguntó en voz baja.

"Jake… me rompió"

"¿Qué diablos tenía que romper en este tiempo?" Leah tenía la ira en su voz. A ella nunca le gustó Jake.

"Mi corazón", le susurré a mí mismo.

"¿Qué?" que tanto pidió, no me escucha por primera vez.

"Me. Él rompió conmigo." Lloré. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Será porque no me gusta la menta?

"¿Qué?" Leah me agarró de las muñecas y tiró de mí para sentarse en la cama. Se me escapó un sollozo inmenso y lloró.

"Él... dijo..." que teníamos que hablar "... y luego... él me dijo que... que... no estábamos destinados a ser." Traté de decirles, pero lo que pude porque estaba llorando todo el camino a través.

¿Era porque yo era un bebé llorón, que se fue?

"Oh, Bella." Seth dijo que se metió en mi cama y comenzó a frotar mi espalda.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Ohhh Bella'. Bells has de haberle dado una patada en las bolas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay alguien más? ¡Voy a matar a ese perro! ¡Dime! "Leah me agarró de los hombros y me empezó a temblar.

"No, yo le pregunté si había alguna otra persona. Él dijo que no. Le pregunté si era algo que yo hice, me dijo: 'No eres tú, soy yo." Y me dijo... que él me ve como un amigo. ... Y que significo mucho para él. Que soy su mejor ami-"no pude terminar.

¿Qué significaba eso? Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Él era mi vecino. Tuvimos que dormir fuera de casa. Hicimos lo que los mejores amigos hacen. ¿Qué estaba mal en que él me viera como un amigo?

Nos reunimos en mi cumpleaños trece años. Fue mi primer beso. Y en ese momento yo quería que fuera mi beso único y último. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Todavía quiero que sea todo eso y más. Yo estaba llorando en mis manos. ¿Por qué?

"Ohhh...", dijo Seth en la comprensión.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes de Seth?" Me volví a mi cuerpo entero a él. En espera. Tal vez él sabía lo que significaba todo esto.

"Nada, nada. Yo no sé nada. Especialmente cualquier cosa en eso Jake rompió contigo" Él estaba mintiendo. Siguió meneando la cabeza y la tartamudez.

"¡Di lo que sabes!" Leah le gritó a su hermano menor. Seth respiró hondo.

"Está bien. Estaba conmigo el viernes y los chicos estaban viendo la competencia de traje de baño Miss Universo-"

"Gran sorpresa". Leah puso los ojos.

"¡Hey! Yo no estaba viendo algo así como Mr. Universo así que cállate. No eres más que celo-"

"Seth". Le supliqué.

"Oh, sí. Así que los chicos estaban hablando de lo que ellos pensaban que era un buen cuerpo. Y entonces de alguna forma la conversación llevo a...", no dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté en un susurro.

"Mmm... ya sabes... si Jake... te ve... en... un... mmm... de trajes de baño o... menos", murmuró, todavía no mirarme a los ojos. Podía sentir el rubor se arrastra.

"Y... si... ve..."

"¿Sí?" Le pedí que se tomara tanto tiempo.

"te verías muy bien." Él se apresuró a decir, pero no pude oírlo claramente. Lo mismo sucedería con Leah.

"¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Es eso lo que hablas de nuestra amiga? ¿Qué pasa si a alguien habla así de mamá o yo?"

"No, no es lo que parece hermana. Estábamos jugando. Ya saben que el macho alfa. Yo no estaba ni siquiera en las Conver-"

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Le pregunté. Yo quería saber qué pensaba sobre mi cuerpo. Nunca usé nada revelador, pero tal vez lo pensaba. Estaba empezando a ruborizarse más difícil.

"Bella no creo que quieras," Seth parecía nervioso.

"¡dilo claramente que pervertido!" Leah le ordenó.

"Él dijo que nunca había pensado en ti de esa manera. Dijo que nunca te pondrías nada revelador, incluso justo en frente de él. Eso no te gusta... mmm... que te toque en... mmm... lugares. Y que ha intentado hacerlo. Que lee gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Que te siente como uno de los chicos. Él le dijo que eras muy linda, pero no... sexy. Que tiene la necesidad de ayudar y protegerte, pero... él no tiene un el hambre de estar contigo de otra manera. Que él no siente una cruda pasión por ti. Que eres su mejor amiga"

Me quedé inmóvil. Así que por eso se rompió conmigo. Yo no era _atractiva_. Quería que fuera sexy. Pensé que le había gustado mi manera de ser. Parece que René tenía razón. La apariencia es importante.

"No te puedo creer. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Sabes cómo se siente ahora mismo por ti y tus amigos?"

"¡Tu me dijiste que le dijera!"

"Sí, también te dije que saltaras del acantilado muchas veces y todavía no lo has hecho. Dile a tu amigo que es un montón de mi-"

"Estoy pensando". Dije en un tono monótono.

"Mira Bella podemos quedarnos". Leah trató de calmarme, acariciando mis hombros.

"Sí, Bella. Fue algo estúpido lo que estábamos hablando. No significaba nada."

Significaba algo a Jake.

"Estoy pensando". Me volvió a caer en la cama y veía todo al revés. Agarré el helado y lo metí en mi boca la cuchara dentro de helado. De alguna manera me consoló. Tomé el control remoto de mi lado y encendí la radio de nuevo.

_Sé que piensas que no te amo todavía debe__  
o decirle que no  
, pero si yo no lo dije__  
bien, todavía lo sentiría ¿  
Dónde está el sentido en eso?__  
Te prometo que no estoy tratando de hacer su vida más difícil__  
o regresar a donde estábamos_

"¿Qué es este canal? ¿Corazones Rotos FM?" Lea resopló y se fue a cenar.

El helado era realmente bueno. Tomé otra cucharada grande y la metí en la boca.

_Bueno, me hundiré con este barco__  
y no voy a poner mis manos en alto y la entrega__  
habrá ninguna bandera blanca sobre mi puerta..._

"¿Vas a ir la escuela mañana?" Seth le preguntó con cautela. Pero lo que realmente estaba diciendo era que si estaba lista para verlo.

_¿Vas a venir, al infierno de mañana?_

_¿Vas a venir, y ver mañana a Jake?_

_¿Vas a venir, para ver el tiempo que tu corazón puede soportar el dolor de mañana?_

_¿Vienes, a darte cuenta de que no significas nada para nadie mañana?_

_Y mi respuesta para todas las preguntas era la misma._

"Sí" me rendiré a lo que el dolor de mañana me traiga.

_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo será..._

* * *

**NA:** Podría ser el próximo capítulo o la siguiente a que Edward y Bella se encuentran.

**NT: Chics debo informarles que estuve siguiendo esta historia en ingles y converse con la autora, ambas esperamos en que al momento en que yo la tradusca ella ya tenga el final, sino, me dijo que y como debia de hacer con la historia y cuantos caps mas, la historia original no esta terminada, y en caso de no estar completa cuando yo llegue al ultimo capitulo que tiene podemos hacer:**

**1.- yo terminar la historia segun sus indicaciones, solo para tener un final y no dejarla al aire **

**2.- dejarla incompleta**

**si escogen la uno solo seria mientras ella termina la historia al momento en que ella la termine yo cambio mis capitulos por los de ella, porfavor diganme que quieren que haga.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**AN: Bueno no BPOV en este capítulo, en su mayoría a hablar sobre el plan de Edward. De nuevo, si hay errores de ortografía o errores gramaticales por favor me perdonen.**

**Stephenie Meyer, dueña de Crepúsculo. Pero yo tengo los comentarios de Leah.**

* * *

EPOV

Estaba sentado en español, pero no estaba prestando atención. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la noche anterior.

...

"Mira. Te lo dije. Ahí está... Jacob Black".

Alice y yo estábamos mirando a través de libro anual del año pasado. Alice señaló con el dedo índice debajo de su foto y nombre.

Jacob Black tenía la piel rojiza, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Ella me dejó por él.

"¿Qué pasa con su novia?" Le pregunté. Quería ver si me la podía mostrar.

"Mmm déjame ver..." Alice comenzó a hojear las páginas. Unos minutos después se detuvo.

"No. Ella no está aquí." Ella hizo un mohín.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí?"

Alice no dejaba de mirar a través del libro. Una vez más. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

"Mmm ¡Oh, lo sé!" Se tronó los dedos y comenzó a buscar en el libro de nuevo.

"Aquí," Alice sonrió. "'Fueron los siguientes estudiantes ausentes el día, Leah Clearwater, Reed Thomas e Isabella Swan". Sí ese es su nombre, Isabella Swan. Estaba en mi clase de arte quede una vez. Pero me cambie a practicar baile, ¿recuerdas? "

No, no realmente, pero yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Isabella Swan.

...

Finalmente sonó el timbre y los estudiantes salían para ir a su siguiente clase, pero yo tenía otros planes.

Anoche no pude dormir. Las palabras de Tanya estaban en mi mente mientras me sacudía y daba vueltas en la cama.

" No creo que estés listo para una relación seria, no quieres hablar; solo, te pones celoso con cada chico que me mira, no tomas mi mano en público, ni un apodo lindo para una chica, el chico de al lado, el Príncipe Encantador ".

Todas las cosas que Tania quería que yo fuera, pero no pude. Sí, tuvimos una extraña, y terminábamos constantemente la relación. Pero era una relación. Nuestra relación.

Sí, yo no soy un charlatán. Pero le podía cansar las orejas con mi plática inútil si ella quería. Sí, no me importa, cuando Tanya dice que salir con las chicas, o si un chico está comprobando si podía invitarla a salir. Ella es caliente y yo confío en ella. Pero lo hizo.

¡No! No es su culpa. Black, Black sí, él fue quien la manipuló. Me pregunto si él era todas esas cosas que ella quería en mí.

¿Le tomara la mano? Nunca se dan la mano, me sentí como cuando tenía dos años cuando hice esa mierda cursi. Y sé que mis amigos no me dejaron escuchar el final de la misma, si lo hiciera. Ahora mira donde te tienes.

¿Qué es lo que quiere que la llame? Bomboncito, Pastelito o algo estúpido como Tan-Tan. Yo la llamaría Heidi Klum si quería. Cualquier cosa.

'Chico de al lado', 'príncipe azul' sería 'Tom Cruise' si quería. Dios, voy a saltar en el sofá cada vez que la veo, pero ahora no tengo que hacerlo ella primero debo demostrarle lo que quiere.

Si pudiera verme ser todas esas cosas y mucho más. Si sólo ella pudiera verme a cambiar y caer locamente enamorado como lo estoy por ella. Pero ella no lo puede ver. Yo quería hacerla mi reina y ser su rey.

¡Mierda! La graduacíon!

El baile de graduación. Tanya y yo íbamos a ir como pareja. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir una cita para el baile? No veo a nadie superar a Tanya como mi reina. Tal vez si voy por mi cuenta, se dará cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ella y vuelve a mí.

A quién estás engañando Cullen? Sólo me vería como un idiota frente a Tanya y toda la escuela. Tanya no va a regresar porque soy patético. La única manera de Tanya podrá regresar de nuevo es si cambio, como ella quería. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que puedo ser un novio serio si ella está con alguien más? ¿A quién debo llevar al baile si ella va con otra persona?

¿Qué tal si llevará a otra persona?

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿A quién?

¡Sí! Puedo llevar a alguien más. Le voy a mostrar Tanya que puedo cambiar. Le voy a mostrar lo que se está perdiendo, mientras que esté con ese idiota. ¡Sí!

Mierda, pero ¿con quién?

Salté de mi cama y empecé a buscar en ese estúpido libro. El libro anual.

Me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama cuando empecé a hojear el libro, examinando a todas las niñas de Forks.

Bueno primero eliminaré a todas las porristas. Ninguna animadora saldría con el ex de otra hasta la fecha de los seis meses y con el permiso de las otras porristas. Y ninguna de ellas irá por el ex de la jefa de animadoras. Está bien, entonces, en primer lugar a las porristas.

Alice Cullen.

Crucé cada uno de los que se enfrenta la punta con mi rotulador rojo

Rosalie Hale.

Victoria Miller.

Jane Power.

Y uno por uno, he eliminado las porristas. Estúpidas porristas con reglas estúpidas. Ahora a los civiles.

"Lauren Mallory ... rellena su sostén." dije mientras marcaba su rostro con una cruz roja.

"Jessica Stanley ... puta tonta". Otra cruz en la cara con un garabato.

"Angela Weber ... está con Ben Cheney." Una cruz en la cara.

Con 20 minutos en el que eliminé a toda la chicas de la preparatoria. Tiré el libro a mi lado y apoye mi cabeza contra la cama. Cerré los ojos.

¿Quién?

Cuando abrí los ojos, miré la página abierta del libro del año y un nombre destacado.

Isabella Swan

Hpmh... Isabella Swan. Ex de Black. Ella probablemente esta disponible, tiene la motivación y hará que Tanya y Black se sientan incómodos. Espera, ¿qué pasa si ella es fea?

Todo está permitido en el amor y la guerra.

Yo no sabía si esto era amor o la guerra, pero, maldita sea tenía que ganar. Y mi empeño era...

"Isabella Swan?" Le pregunté a la maestra de arte, la Sra. Defoe.

Ella es la más amante de la tierra en toda de la preparatoria de Forks, y el paciente a un fallo. Probablemente había un pasado hippie, a juzgar por sus ropas.

Yo sabía de Alice que Isabella tenía arte en este momento, y de ser el presidente que es fácil entrar y salir del salón de clases diciendo que es para los asuntos escolares.

"Ohhh Isabella, es como un artista consumado, un pensador original y con tanta profundidad. Muy talentosa"

"¿Sra. Defoe?" Yo estaba esperando que me dijera donde la podía encontrar.

"Ohhh... lo siento Edward... mmm que está fuera trabajando en su escultura de barro". Ella me señaló la puerta que daba al exterior.

Caminando a través de la clase que tiene un montón de 'Hey Edward', 'hola Edward' y 'Súper Cullen, era bastante habitual. Cuando llegué a la puerta y giró el picaporte, había dos chicas que vi acabando una escultura de arcilla en la mesa de madera.

Una era alta, morena y tenía el pelo negro y lacio, no todo lo sexy. Y la otra era bajita, pálida y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo desordenado, ella también llevaba gafas. No hay duda de cual quería que fuera mí Isabella.

"Isabella Swan?" Le pregunté acercándome a las chicas.

"¿Quién pregunta?" la alta crudamente pidió cuando se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ellos se llenaron de ¿indignación...?

"Oh, Dios mío. Mira que es el Presidente. Vamos hola Timmy al Presidente. Es un hombre importante". Se burla, dijo mientras le daba un codazo a Timmy que estaba mirando a su trabajo. Así que supongo que ella es Isabella.

"Así que Sr. Presidente lo ¿que le lleva a hablar con la gente común?" sarcásticamente preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Isabella, se trata de su nov…" Yo estaba tratando de explicar.

"EX" -gritó ella. Muy bien ésta tiene un temperamento. Necesito hablar a solas con ella y hacerle entender mi plan, lejos de Timmy.

"Sí, mmm... ¿podemos hablar un lugar más privado?" Empecé a buscar en medio de ella y Timmy.

"Oh... mira si está interesado en el nuevo estado de soltería Black, realmente creo que esta hablando con la persona equivocada." Ella se burló.

Bueno, ahora entiendo el por qué del tipo para dejarla.

"Yo no sabía que estabas en esas con los chicos señor Presidente. ¿Qué pasó con Marilyn Monroe?" se rió por lo bajo. Supongo que se refería a Tanya.

"¿Nosotros no estamos juntos?" Murmuré a cabo.

"Wow parece que muchos corazones se rompieron durante el fin de semana." Ella se burló y miró a Timmy, que se sigue trabajando con su arcilla.

"Sí. Dos corazones se rompieron por lo que los otros dos pudieran estar juntos." Me dije. Es curioso cómo se rompió nuestros corazones para que pudieran completar alrededor de unos con otros.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" le preguntó bruscamente. ¿Por qué fue el tonto?

"Sabes que tu novio rompió contigo para que él pudiera joder con la mía." Diciendo estas palabras en voz alta me aplastó.

"¿Qué?", exclamó. Ahora Timmy estaba prestando atención. Wow, realmente quería que yo dijera que cada vez más clara, por lo que todo el mundo me oye. Tal vez quería ver a mi descanso cara en millones de pedazos, cada vez. Yo estaba realmente enojado ahora. Me pregunto lo que él le habló de Tanya. Si él le dio el 'no eres tú, soy yo' acto.

"Es por eso que Tanya rompió conmigo. Ella me dijo que había alguien más. ¿Qué te dijo?"

Oí un grito de Timmy. Pero yo mantuve los ojos de Isabella, que estaba furiosa ahora.

"¡Ese cerdo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON BASTARDOS!" Isabella gritó, y volvió a mirar a Timmy

"Mira Isa-" Traté de reclamar abajo. Tengo que hablar con ella.

"¡No! No te atrevas a llorar por ese hijo de puta. ¡Espero que se le pegue la sífilis de esa puta!" le estaba gritando a Timmy, que estaba llorando. Wow gran amistad, una llora por el dolor de las demás. Épico.

"¡Hey! No te atrevas a decir nada de ella-Isa"

"Leah Clearwater. ¿Podría usted por favor, mantener el pico cerrado?" -preguntó Isabella. Espera, ¿por qué se llaman Leah Clearwater?

"Sí señorita" Ella susurró, y se cruzó de brazos. Espera.

"Leah Clearwater?" Me preguntó quién cree que Isabella la Católica.

"Sí señor Presidente, soy Leah y que... la niña que está llorando por allí... por aquel el perro estúpido es Isabella. Y camino a seguir diciéndole que su novio la dejó por barbie rubia tonta". Señaló a Timmy, me refiero a esperar a Isabella. Quién estaba oliendo y secándose las lágrimas. Leah se dirigió a Isabel y la consolaban, frotando su mano arriba y abajo con sus brazos.

"En primer lugar su nombre es Tanya y ella no es una rubia tonta", ella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado ", y yo no sabía que no eran conscientes de la situación. Lo siento por eso, pero desde que su novio está con la mía, no puedo dormir. Y por las lágrimas que estoy viendo, asumo que lo quiere de vuelta. "

Ambas levantaron la cabeza y miró a mí, como si yo fuera era un extranjero. Hola, por lo menos tenía su atención. Me acerqué con cautela.

"Tengo un plan para recuperarlos."

"Sí, y ¿cuál es tu plan, niño bonito?" Leah se burló.

"Bueno, les mostramos lo que se están perdiendo." Sonreí, pensando en el brillo de este plan.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" ella soltó un bufido.

"Nosotros... demostrarles que podemos ser felices sin ellos."

Ambas siguieron a mirarme, sin entender nada. Ellos estaban mirando mi rostro en busca de respuestas.

"Juntos". Le expliqué. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas y se enfrenta a un disgusto en el rostro poco de Leah.

"Oh, Dios mío, inhalo altos vapores de la pintura." Ella lloró.

"Mira-" Yo estaba mirando directamente a Isabella, pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta en la arcilla.

"Lo siento, pensé que en realidad tenía una solución. No es la historia de la película de adolescente al lado de este año." Ella afirmó. Me quedé mirando a la cara de Isabella. Al ver el dolor y la búsqueda de una familiaridad con él. Sí, tenía el mismo dolor en mi cara todo el fin de semana. Ella es perfecta para este... proyecto.

Leah me gritó para salir y me fuera a la mierda a mí mismo. Me quedé mirando a Isabella. Cuyas lágrimas, mojaban la arcilla. Ella me miró por un momento y supe que esta era mi única oportunidad.

"Mira, piensa en ello." le dije y me fui al anterior salón de clases y de vuelta a mi clase.

En el momento en que llegué a mi otra clase que era el momento para el almuerzo. Me senté en mi mesa por lo general, conocido sobre todo como la "mesa genial". La banda ya estaba allí.

Alice era con Jasper reírse de distancia. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Espera a su Alice. Siempre está contenta. Sentado al lado de ellos, eran Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett estaba mostrando la cicatriz en su bíceps a Rose. Ella en realidad si parecía interesada en la historia de cómo obtuvo la cicatriz. Junto a ellos estaba Victoria, fue ella la comprobación auto en su espejo compacto. James fue almidonar algo en la mesa. Creo que fue con sus iniciales. Laurent estaba hablando de la semana de la moda con Victoria, que seguía mirándose a sí misma y añadiendo otra capa de lápiz labial de color rojo oscuro.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento, dándome cuenta de la silla vacía al lado mío. Le pregunté a los chicos, sobre Tanya. Ninguno de ellos sabía.

"Entonces, ¿has visto a Jacob Black hoy?" -Preguntó Alice. Ahora tenía la atención de Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

"No," le contesté. Y yo no sé por qué, pero le dije que conocí en su lugar.

"Pero hoy hable con Isabella Swan". Murmuré, haciendo girar el tenedor en la comida.

"¿Quién?" Casi toda la mesa le preguntó, a diferencia de James y Laurent, que no les importaba.

"Isabella Swan... ya sabes la chica que solía ser en mi clase de Arte. Recuerde Jazz... te he dicho acerca de ella." Alicia trató de recordar.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?" Rose le preguntó.

"Mmm pelo castaño largo, anteojos, siempre en vaqueros y camisa negra..." Alicia trató de recordar a todos ellos, pero hacer de ellos sabía quién estaba hablando.

Por lo menos yo no soy el único que no sabía quiénes eran esas personas.

Alice levantó la cabeza y escaneado de la cafetería. Finalmente sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"No el que está sentado en la esquina con Leah Clearwater".

Todo el mundo miró por encima de su mesa. Allí estaban Isabel y Lea en su mesa. Divertido no sabía que había una mesa allí.

"Oooo...la Freak". James se echó a reír. Laurent, Vicky y Rosa también se rió con él.

"La Freak?" Le pregunté a James.

"Es totalmente extraña." Rose se regodeó.

"Sí, he oído que su madre era un psicópata, y reemplazó sus órganos con los de un animal, que deseaba crear una criatura extravagante o algo así. Y como ella tiene un corazón de vaca." Vicky dijo.

"Bueno, me enteré de que su madre estaba en la Bahía de Guantánamo y que tenía esta" cosa "con el oficial. Pocos meses después, salió bebé Swan. Ella nació en una celda de la cárcel y vivió allí la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que el Jefe Swan fue trasladado a Forks. "Rosalie nos dijo con certeza y asintió con la cabeza.

"He oído que toda su familia eran como unos asesinos en serie y ahora el rasgo ha de estar en ella. Y el Jefe Swan es como su padre adoptivo o alguna mierda. Y que le gusta entrenarla para canalizar todos sus impulsos violentos, matando a los animales en un lugar del bosque en lugar a que mate a humanos. Él le enseña a ser un asesino cuidadoso, meticuloso y eficiente y le enseña cómo para no dejar pistas y encajar con los adolescentes normales". Laurent estaba horrorizado por su propia historia. Cada uno se sintió mortificado, con excepción de Jasper y Alice.

"Amigo, acabas de explicar el argumento de 'Dexter'." Jasper puso los ojos.

"Sí, no una especie de psicópata. Todos son unos idiotas." Alice estaba cabreada.

"Lo que sea. Ella es un bicho raro. Ella es como que siempre esta tranquila y no habla con nadie. ¿Y has visto lo que ella lleva? Y esas gafas. Eww". Laurent siguió despotricando.

"Vamos ¿que no puede ser tan malo?" Me reí entre dientes. Algunas de estas historias estaban locas. Entretenido, pero una locura.

Miré a Rose esperando una respuesta de ella.

"Ella es una Súper Freak". Se declaró sin rodeos.

"Sí un monstruo total." Vicky cantó.

"Freak!" Laurent dijo en un tono de voz alto.

"Cullen..." James me llamó la atención. "Ella es un monstruo." dijo con voz severa.

La campana sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi a Tanya, ella no me vio. Estaba mirando en la esquina esperando a alguien, mientras golpeaba el pie con impaciencia. Yo estaba a punto de entrar más y hablar con ella cuando vi que sus ojos estaban buscando.

Jacob Black estaba caminando por el pasillo con su mochila al hombro, colgando a un lado. Era enorme 1.95 por lo menos. Sus ojos no estaban a la altura del suelo. De repente, Tanya saltó el muro y saltó sobre él y empezó a... mmm... oh dios... hacerlo con él. Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos abrazándola contra su cuerpo mientras se la comía con la boca.

Mi boca estaba abierta... abierta y amplia. De repente, Tanya lo empujo hacia la puerta y sin rumbo buscó el pomo de la puerta. Cuando lo encontró le abrió rápidamente la puerta y los condujo dentro a el armario del conserje... ¿el? La puerta se cerró de golpe y yo estaba allí solo.

Realmente ¿el portero de armario? Por fin salió de mi mirada, escuchar sus risas y gemidos. Tuve que salir de allí. Casi me voy corriendo a mi próxima clase.

Biología.

Parece que Tania está demasiado ocupado para venir a la clase de hoy. Tal vez ella va a estar aquí el viernes. Yo puedo hablar con ella a continuación.

Yo no estaba prestando atención en clase, una vez más. Mi mente vagaba por Tania, entonces que mierda gigante Black y luego aterrizó en Isabella Swan.

Me preguntaba si iba a tener en cuenta mi oferta.

* * *

**OK, NO TOMARON MUCHOS ENCUENTA LA PROPOSICION, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL ME DIJO QUE SI LLEGABA HASTA DONDE ELLA TIENE Y AUN NO ESTABA TERMNIADA**

**1.- LA PODÍA CONTINUAR YO, TEMPORALMENTE**

**2.- ESPERAR HASTA QUE ELLA SUBA**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Stephenie Meyer, dueña de Crepúsculo. Y The Perisher es la de esta historia.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ese cerdo! ¡Lo sabía! TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON BASTARDOS!" Leah seguía gritando como una loca cuando llegamos a casa. Ella se paseaba frente a mi cama mientras yo estaba sentada en él la cama con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho y meciéndome hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Mira ... se les da todo lo que se tiene y lo tiran como basura. Todos los hombres son iguales". Ella continuó.

Lo único que pensaba era en palabras de Edward ...

_Sabes que tu novio rompió contigo para que él pudiera joder con la mía._

Me sentía tan ... taaan ... inútil. Yo no podía llenar los deberes de ser una novia. ¿Estaba tan mal, que fue con grandiosa de Tanya Denali! No es que yo envidiaba Tanya. Nunca. Es que Miss Perfecta tiene alguna cosa que siempre quise en la vida. Dinero. Ropas. Amigos. Popularidad.

Así que ... Así que ¿por qué se necesita para tomar devuelta a _mi Jake_ ?

Es mi primer amor. Mi verdadero amor,

_Ella me dijo que había alguien más.__¿Qué te dijo el?__Él no te lo dijo?_

Ese estúpido Edward seguía girando el cuchillo. Su voz eran truenos que suenan en mis oídos, burlándose de mí. Se me escapó un sollozo. ¿Por qué Jacob?

"No te atrevas a llorar por él!" ella se detuvo y señaló con el dedo a mí.

"¿Por qué? Le di todo lo que tenía. No fue suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que ella le pueda da que no puedo yo?" Lloré

Lea saltó sobre mi cama y mi cabeza trajo a llorar sobre su hombro. Siguió frotando mi espalda mientras me abrazaba.

"¿Por qué?" Lloré

"Yo no sé" era tímida ahora, todavía me calme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero lloré nunca dejar que yo tenía en mí. ¿Y sabes cómo se dice que cuando se deja salir toda su emoción y el dolor, disminuye. Bueno, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Debido a que todavía me sentía como una mierda. Me sentí como si no hubiera competencia entre mí y la señorita perfecta. Ella va a ganar. Todavía me sentía herido que él no me dijo que no había otra persona, como si fuera extraño. Al igual que no significaba nada para él.

Y yo todavía estaba enamorada de él. Y siempre lo estare.

"No sé ..." Leah estaba todavía tratando de responder a mi pregunta. "Es como ... ¿por qué Brad dejo a Jen para salir con Ang? Porque él es un idiota. Vio el exterior y se olvidó de todo el interior. Cerdo." Leah-murmuró lo último a sí misma.

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro y se encontró con su mirada.

"¿Me acabas de comparar con Jennifer Aniston?"

"Sí" ella arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y acabas de comparar a Tanya con 'la mujer más bella del mundo' y Jake de 'el hombre machista vivo'?" Me puso mala cara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no consiguio lo que estaba diciendo.

"Y su relación con el 'poder de pareja' más caliente la etiqueta de 'el uno para el otro'. Si bien se supone que debo ser ¿"la desafortunada en el amor '? " Me quejé.

Muy bien ahora me sentía como una mierda! Ella me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya era.

"Yo no llamaría a Brad Pitt el hombre más sexy vivo. Eww". Ella hizo una mueca a su pensamiento sobre la nariz de Brad Pitt. Tuve que reír como ella extrañaba a mi punto de finalizar.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿quién cree usted que es el hombre vivo más sexy?" Quiero que junto con ella, olvidando cómo se le ocurrió.

Ella retiro su brazo de mí y se golpeó el dedo contra su barbilla. Al igual, que realmente se necesita para pensar acerca de esta respuesta con cuidado.

"Hugh Jackman!" ella suspiró y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Creo que esta fue la primera vez que yo y los chicos hablaron de plomo.

Leah odiaba a los hombres, por lo que pasó con ella y Sam, y siempre tuve Jacob. Pensando en los demás hombres se sentía como el engaño, tonta, tonta Bella.

Me imagino que si han tenido alguna vez Leah para recoger a un hombre que le gustaba que hubiera sido Lobezno.

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees Brad es sexy?" parecía mortificada. Era curioso ver cómo estábamos en las bases de nombre con la gente que nunca se ha visto antes.

"Querido Dios, no!" Yo estaba tan fuera recaudado. Yo lo encontraba sexy si yo tuviera 30. Y todo el 'Brangelina' cosa era sólo un desvío a mí.

"asi que ... ¿quién crees que es sexy Bells?" -me preguntó en voz tímida. Yo no podía dejar de descolgarse a cabo.

"Colin Firth!" Yo chillaba. Y empece a saltar en mi cama. Leah intentó su mucho por no hacer comentarios sobre mi respuesta. Ella cerró los ojos y estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

"Adelante." Murmuré en la derrota. Yo sabía lo que quería decir tan mal.

"El señor Daaarccccy". Ella imitó el tono de la señora Bennet, con un fuerte acento británico. Yo choque mi cabeza mientras ella estaba abrazando a su estómago y riendo.

"Yo ... si ... de casua-" fue interrumpida cuando ella se cayó de la cama y cayó al suelo, pero eso no le impidió echarse a reír. Sentí mi cara roja.

¿Qué? Colin Firth es sexy. Y yo tenía una cosa para el tipo de caballero británico entero. Después de unas cuantas risas Leah momentos se redujo y me di cuenta lo que acaba de suceder. Yo estaba sonriendo. Esta conversación acerca de los chicos ... me refiero a los hombres me hizo sonreír.

"Leah?" ella me miró desde el piso todavía está tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, de tanto reír.

"Gracias". Ella sabía lo que quería decir. Porque en lo que pareció mucho tiempo, me olvidé de Jake y Tania, y sonrió. Pero yo todavía lo amaba y que quería de vuelta.

Una vez más las palabras de Edward sonó en mis oídos, incluso antes de irme a la cama esa noche. No sólo eso noche. Pero para el resto de la semana, yo sólo escuchaba su voz.

_Bueno ... les mostramos lo que falta hacia fuera en ... Juntos._

_Juntos._

**EPOV**

Era viernes. He hablado con Isabella ...o Leah ... Yo ni siquiera sabía quien era una y era la otra. De todos modos hablé con ellas el lunes ... y no supe nada de ellas, parece que iba a ser el hazmerreír de la escuela y nunca Tanya iba volver después de todo. De repente sentí una pelota que me pegó en los pies. Y entonces me acordé de dónde estaba. Yo estaba jugando al fútbol con los chicos. Yo era el capitán de los Osos de la preparatoria de Froks.

Emmet no le gusta el fútbol mucho más. Al no ser un deporte de contacto y todo. James fue el portero y sólo necesitaba un punto más para ganar. Le di una patada el balón y lo hizo ... doble. James cayó de bruces sobre el suelo y me marcó. James era un tipo genial, pero un mal perdedor. Empezó a golpear el suelo después de que él tenía lo suficiente, se levantó y se marchó a los vestuarios los chicos. Todo el mundo aplaudió y se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse de nuestros uniformes sudados. Yo tengo mi botella de Gatorade y fue a buscar mi toalla del banco cerca del campo y comenzé a caminar fuera mientras me limpiaba el sudor de mi cara. Yo fui el último en abandonar el campo. Mientras caminaba me fijé en ella.

Ella estaba sentada en las gradas con su mano en su regazo. Y me miraba a través de sus gafas. Sí, este debe ser Isabella. Me acerqué a las gradas donde estaba sentada. Cuando yo estaba de pie delante de ella miró hacia abajo en su mano en su regazo. Así que empecé en primer lugar, porque estaba hospitalizado. Yo quería Tanya ahora.

"Hola". Le saludé con la mano débil. Ella no me devolvió el gesto, o incluso miró hacia arriba. Me sentí incómodo. Nunca conocí a esta chica en mi vida y ahora prácticamente le pedía que se hiciera pasar por mi novia. ¡Torpe!

"Así que ..." Me sacaron lo mejor que va a comenzar. Preguntarle por qué está aquí y lo que piensa acerca del plan. Silencio. Me acordé de lunes, no dijo nada, entonces tampoco. Tal vez es tímida o muda aun.

"No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" Todavía nada, ella seguía mirando sus manos. Ella no va a hablar. Si esto va a funcionar al menos ella tiene que hablar conmigo. Pero por ahora ...

"Umm. Voy a hablar conmigo mismo en voz alta y si tienes alguna sugerencia o ya sabes ... lo que sea, sólo que ..."

Silencio. Me puse nervioso y paso la mano por el pelo. Sólo tiene que escupir.

"Está bien. Así que me ha dejado mi novia para estar con tu novio ..."

Ella hizo una mueca a mi comentario. Mierda, recuerde que debe ser sensible. Que tipo de oportunidad de conseguir a Tanya ahora. Yo sólo quería que el gigante grande de la cogida lejos de mi chica.

"Yo no se que fue lo que hiciste para que Black te dejara y se fuera con mi chica, pero al parecer no estoy en contacto con mis sentimientos..." Yo estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por mi comentario inicial, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera estaba escuchandome.

"... ¿quieres que lo hagamos en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo?"

Para mi sorpresa que si estaba escuchando, su disparo en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían disgustados. ¡Mierda! Me gustaría estar más "en contacto" en estos momentos, sobre todo para Tania.

"Lo siento. Broma de mal gusto. Sólo estaba comprobando que si estuvieras escuchando." Volvió a mirar sus manos. Comencé a estar un poco frustrado.

"Mira, yo no sé nada sobre ti. Sin embargo, la chica que me gusta es con la persona equivocada. Tengo que hacerle ver que. Tengo que mostrarle lo que puedo ser para ella, y eso será sólo si ella ve estas conmigo ahora". Silencio

No creo que ella estuviera interesada en la chica que es, probablemente, besaría la cara de su ex. Se veía molesta. Pero supongo que eso es lo que siempre se ve. Necesito que ella vea sus motivos.

"Y creo que lo que quieres es que tu novio se de cuenta de que también puedes. Así que tenemos un mismo objetivo y ahora hay que hacer lo que hace la otra garrapata. Juntos podemos demostrar que podemos ser todo lo que siempre han soñado, que pueden tenernos ahora. Y cuando por fin se den cuenta de que somos sus compañeros del alma, los recuperaemos. Para siempre. "

Silencio. Ella no movio ni un músculo del cuerpo. ¿Cómo le vamos a demostrar a la gente que estamos una relacion cuando ella ni siquiera habla conmigo?

"Mira, para ello, tienes que hablar, al menos conmigo."

Nada. A Dios que estoy jodidamente cabreado. No puedo creer que incluso pensé en involucrarme con ella. No es de extrañar que su novio la dejara.

"Yo sé que estas tan desesperada como yo para que vuelvan. ¡Hoy en día, los encontré en el armario del conserje, en pocas semanas van a estar comiendo sus bocas delante de toda la escuela!" Le susurró. Ella se estremeció y apretó con fuerza el puño. Pero eso fue todo.

"Está bien. No sé por qué siquiera me tome la molestia." Suspiré. Yo estaba hecho. Y llegaría tarde. Perdiendo mí tiempo hablando con este fenómeno.

"Me tengo que ir ahora. Se me esta haciendo tarde para mi clase de biología." Y me marché a los vestuarios para ducharme y cambiarme. Dios. ¿Por qué creí que esto iba a funcionar? Ella es un monstruo. Yo ni siquiera quería estar compartiendo el mismo aire que ella. ¿Por qué le elegí?

Así es, porque ninguna chica caliente saldría al baile conmigo sabiendo que era ex Tanya. ¿Y cuál fue el punto de tomar una chica caliente, no? ¿Quién era yo? ... ¿Jennifer Aniston?

Así que ¿por qué elegir el monstruo de Isabella Swan, cuando no estaba caliente? Bueno, ella tenía la historia. Ella era ex de Black. Ella tiene el motivo, ella tiene la tierra sobre él, ella tiene la conexión y, efectivamente, se enfurece de que Tanya este con su ex novio. Ella era perfecta. Si, ella no era un monstruo. Rápidamente lo recordé cuando en biología llegaba tarde.

_Está bien.__ Seguramente el s__eñor Bannaer había recibido una excusa falsa en mi nombre a partir de Tany-_

Mierda. Tanya estaba en mi clase de biología. Yo era su pareja, ¡mierda! Será mejor que frente a la música. Mierda que no tenía ningún plan. Monstruo estúpido perdedor de tiempo.

Entré en la clase y vi que mi mesa estaba vacía. Una vez más.

¿Dónde está?

"Siento llegar tarde a la practica Sr. Banner".

"Está bien Edward. Apenas nos estábamos poniendo en marcha. Tome asiento." Me dirigía a mi asiento y me sentó allí solo. Era el primer puesto en la primera fila. Siempre he tenido el asiento de la ventana.¿Es eso lo que ella quería que yo le ofrezciera el asiento de la ventana? ¿Por eso me llamó insensible?

"Oh, me olvidé de decirles clase. Debido a la salida de su compañera de clase la señorita Denali, los compañeros de laboratorio se cambiar'a para hacerla menos confusa." Afirmó.

Se fue. ¿Fue por mi culpa? La biología es lo nuestro. ¿Fue a causa de Black? Mierda ¿Quién es mi nueva pareja?

"Johnson - Austin"

"Occidente - Beck"

"Newton - Crowley."

Por lo menos no era Newton ... ¿verdad?

"Swan... - Cullen"

¿Swan? Al igual que ¿Isabella Swan? No. Ella no era de esta clase que he estado en esta clase durante dos años y nunca la había visto. Después el señor Banner terminado su lista le preguntó a las personas cuyos nombres, donde llamó segunda mesa y encontrar allí la pareja. Me levanté y miré alrededor y la vi. El bicho raro. Ella estaba en la parte posterior de la habitación en la esquina más alejada. Era más oscuro allí, porque no había ventanas, que se recubre la mitad de su cuerpo en la pared al lado de ella. Yo estaba caminando a ella cuando la realidad me golpeo. Yo estaba con la chica muda. Este va a ser un divertido curso de laboratorio.

En este momento me perdí Tanya más. Me senté junto a Swan. La miré directamente y ni siquiera volteo a verme. Ella era grosera conmigo, así que era sería grosero con ella. Freak.

"Todo el mundo cálmese". No hay problemas aquí, "Está bien terminen la práctica en su libro de texto en la página 445. El informe del laboratorio se incluirán en nuestro perfil, al final del año con su tarea ..."

Banner explicaba brevemente el laboratorio y le dijo que empezaramos. Yo sólo quería llegar al final tan pronto como sea posible. Entonces me di cuenta de que nuestra evaluación se supone que debe hacerse fuera de la escuela con nuestros compañeros. Mierda. Tal vez pueda hacer para que Banner me cambiara. Incluso Newton puede ser mi compañero.

Mientras buscaba los argumentos para hablar con Banner rápidamente explicando por qué no podía trabajar con ella. Tenía la falta de habilidades de comunicación. Él asintió con la cabeza y me dijo que iba a tener una charla con nosotros al final de la clase. Genial. Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaba de mí.

Regresé a la mesa y traté de terminar el laboratorio lo más rápido posible. Yo seguía sintiendo que alguien me estaba observando cuando miré en la dirección del monstruo, rápidamente bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Bueno ... Freak. Lo mismo ocurrió. Yo estaba casi terminado cuando oí suspirar. No me importaba, hasta que finalmente la escuchó.

"Le pregunté si había alguien más..." ella dijo en voz baja. Se sentía casi como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

"¿Cómo dices?" He hablado con rudeza a ella. En primer lugar ella no quería hablar conmigo y ahora lo está haciendo sin ningún sentido. Ella suspiró de nuevo y me miró. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvia. Tal vez era demasiado duro con ella.

"Cuando él terminó conmigo... Le pregunté si había alguien más. Él dijo que no."

Y entonces me acordé de lo que al arbitraje. La conversación en la sala de arte y las gradas. Ella nunca supo de ellos. Yo fui el que le dijo. Si nunca Tanya me habló de ellos y lo escuché de un tercero probablemente me sentiría como la mierda. Pero creo que ella parecía normalmente. Yo estaba a punto de decir "lo siento" porque no se va a... perder, mi estupidez, lo que sea. Cuando...

"Estoy dentro"

Dejé caer mi cuaderno de notas en el suelo en estado de shock. ¡Qué! ¿Ella está dentro?¿Al igual que en el plan?

El timbre de la campana sonó y todos los demás tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron. Estaba congelado en mi silla con la boca abierta. Creo que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda porque ella comenzó a mirar alrededor del cuarto y jugando con sus manos y dedos. Ella esta dentro.

¡MIERDA!

Me despierto de mi asombro la voz de Sr. Banner.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas aquí?" , preguntó.

¡MIERDA BANNER!. Me había olvidado totalmente de él. Sí antes de que yo no le importaba lo que pensaba, pero ahora que lo hice.

"Excelente, señor Banner. Creo que vamos a ser un buen equipo. Los dos sabemos lo que queremos y no vamos a parar hasta que lo consigamos".

Yo sonreí con la esperanza Isabel sabía que mi doble sentido.

"Grados, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, sin comprender el repentino cambio en mi actitud.

Me confirmó su declaración, mientras que una simple Isabel asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Tengo que trabajar en sus habilidades de comunicación. Empacamos, tengo mi cuaderno desde el suelo y salí del salón de clases con ella junto a mí. El señor Banner nos recordó que teníamos que trabajar en nuestra misión en el fin de semana. Sí, pero la tarea que en realidad ibamos a trabajar no estaba en la biología.

"Socio" Me levantó la mano hacia ella a temblar. Empecé a tener miedo de que ella cambiara de opinión de que-

Poco a poco levantó la mano y agarró la mía. De pronto sentí la chispa eléctrica entre nosotros. En el momento pensé que era el aula de calentadores o algo así.

"Socio", dijo con timidez y asintió con la cabeza de una vez.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

**HOLA! SIENTO LA TARDANZA POR ACTUALIZAR PERO HE ESTADO BOMBA, ESPERO QUE PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA PODER ACTUALIZAR CON MAS CONTINUIDAD. SOLO QUE EMPEZARE CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE HE DEJADO UN POCO ABANDONADAS ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN.**

**COMO SIEMPRE THE PERISHER AUN NO HA TERMINADO LA HISTORIA Y SI EN CASO DE QUE LLEGUE HASTA DONDE ELLA LLEVA AUN SIN ACTUALIZAR LE OFREZCO 2 OPCIONES:**

**A) YO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA CON LA INFO QUE ELLA ME DIO (TEMPORALMENTE MIENTRAS ELLA TERMINA LA ORIGINAL)**

**B) ESPERAR POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO**

**ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ DEJANDO MUUUCHOS REVIWES, ULTIMAMENTE HE RECIBIDO VARIOS Y ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE EM DIERON LAS GANAS DE SUBIR HOY.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**BPOV**

No le dije a nadie sobre el plan de Edward. Ni siquiera Leah. Yo sé lo que diría. El hecho de que solo me está utilizando para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero yo sé que no es cierto. Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Son el mismo dolor que Jacob dejó en los míos. Edward tiene razón, podemos hacerles ver claramente, que estamos hechos para ellos. Sé que lo estamos.

Como todas las mañanas me desperté con la misma pesadilla. No le he dicho a nadie sobre eso. Fue la misma. Es siempre la misma.

Me despierto en una cama suave y cálida, con sábanas de seda blanca. El sol brillando por debajo de las ventanas y se ilumina la habitación y trae la mañana. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo unas zapatillas blancas y mullidas. Llevo puesto un vestido de noche blanco que llega a los tobillos. Poco a poco me salgo de la habitación y me pregunto que hago en esta casa extraordinaria. Camino por el pasillo y al entrar en la sala de estar había una mesa de café de madera en el centro de la habitación. La mesa de café es la única cosa que no es de color blanco en la habitación. Sin embargo, hay un montón de papeles blancos diseminados sobre la mesa. Camino hacia la mesa y mientras se acercan lo que está en los papeles más claro. Hay llenos de dibujos, dibujos de niños pequeños. Hay figuras de palo, las trenzas, y una casa con techo azul. Color. Lleno de color. Rojo, blanco, naranja, morado, azul,y un único color verde, no hay matices. De repente, oigo campanas de viento, sonando. Esto viene de afuera.

Me acerco a la puerta ... es un color azul claro. Abro la puerta y estoy cegada por la luz. Pero no es una cosa mala. Me siento viva. Como si estuviera esperando al mañana. Veo las campanas de viento comienzan el cantar de su música hermosa. En la parte delantera de la casa hay un campo. La caña de azúcar o el pasto largo, no sé, se que me alcanza la cintura. Empiezo a caminar por el campo, en el porche delantero y bajó las escaleras. Mientras camino, veo un columpio en un desayuno-almuerzo de un árbol. El viento está soplando hacia atrás y hacia adelante la creación de un ruido de chapoteo. Me doy vuelta y al mirar detrás de mí y sé que se puede ver lo que la casa parece. Es una casa de un piso doble, hecha con madera y pintada de blanco. A excepción del techo y las ventanas que son de un azul claro, al igual que la puerta. El porche delantero tenía una barandilla alrededor, una barandilla de madera, mientras que también es hermoso. Hay árboles a cada lado de la casa. Ellos están en flor, con flores, flores de color rosa con las puntas de ellas es de color rojo. La primavera y en la mañana, lo que siempre quise. Oigo un ruido detrás de mí.

Rápidamente doy la vuelta y veo a alguien. Un hombre. Él está de pie en el centro del campo, viendo salir el sol. No puedo ver su cara, su espalda está frente a mí. No lo puedo ver con claridad ya sea que la luz del sol brilla sobre él, que es lo que hace difícil para mí verlo. Me acerco a él. Estoy en el borde del campo y me doy cuenta de quién es. Es él. Tiene que ser él.

_Jacob._

Corro. Corre hacia él. La hierba se me está limpiando mientras corro, pero no me importa. Beause mi luz está llamando a mí. Sigo corriendo. Pero parece que mientras más me acerco a el más se va. Por fin estoy en el medio del campo. Sola. El sol ha desaparecido detrás de las nubes grises. Estoy sola. El cielo ruge con destellos de truenos y luces en el cielo de color gris oscuro. Todos solos. Comienza lloviznando. La lluvia es pesada y me duele cuando toca mi piel. Estoy mojada y fría, la lluvia hace que el pelo y bata para que se aferran a mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se estremece. Sola. El agua hace que la suciedad en el suelo para convertirse en el barro, el impacto de las fuertes lluvias causan el barro a escupir sobre mí, hacer que mi vestido de blanco puro se vuelva sucio y asqueroso. Siempre voy a estar sola. Ya no puedo ver la casa, sólo veo la hierba muerta y el cielo gris. Cierro los ojos y la palabra tengo una entre los dientes. Sola.

Ahí es cuando me despierto. Mi corazón se acelera y todo mi cuerpo está sudando por el momento en que me despierto.

A la escuela de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me matan ahora? Querían enterrar mi cabeza en mi almohada y llevar la manta sobre mi cabeza. Blindaje del mundo.

"Bella estas despierto. Hoy es lunes. Vas a llegar tarde para la escuela."

¿Y? Yo no tenía nada importante hoy en día.

Economía, Inglés, Arte y Bio-

BIOLOGÍA!

EDWARD!

Jake.

Salte de la cama, tire las cubiertas y me prepare para biología. Se suponía que íbamos a trabajar en nuestra tarea, pero yo estaba trabajando en _el Proyecto de Jake / perra._ Sí, yo con derechos de autor _The Blair Witch Project_. De todos modos yo le di un nombre más corto. El proyecto de JP. Yo no me sentía cómoda diciendo que el 'P' palabra de más, incluso si la palabra es perfecta para Miss Perfecta. No me gusta decirla...o pensar en ella.

La semana escolar fue bastante agitada en comparación con mi semana normal.

El lunes, cuando me presenté para biología, Edward estaba allí y no hizo su tarea. No hablamos sobre el _proyecto de JP_ , sólo de biología. Yo estaba muy molesta, pero supongo que ha de moverse en un ritmo lento, si queríamos que la gente pudiera creer esto. Nunca le hablé de mi apodo para el ... ummm ... lo que se que estábamos haciendo.

El martes, estaba en mi casillero llenándolo con los libros de las materias que había tenido hoy en día, cuando Edward se acercó y se apoyó en el casillero junto al mío. Él me entregó las notas que eran importantes para la asignación de biología y la izquierda. Sé que no significaba nada, pero bueno, no es todos los días que Edward Cullen se detiene por una taquilla de 'Los Freaks'.

El miércoles, estaba caminando por el pasillo y vi a Edward y _la banda_ apoyada contra la pared. Edward me hizo un gesto y le di una sonrisa. Creo que ese fue el punto de quiebre de mi semana.

Más tarde ese día, estaba sentado en la cafetería durante el almuerzo con Leah, pero mis ojos estaban mirando a Jake. Él no estaba en cualquier lugar para ser visto. Desde hace un par de días que no había venido a almorzar. estaba pensando en Jake cuando me enteré ...

"Hola Isabella."

Fue Edward. Caminó al lado mío con algunos de sus amigos y saludó. Tímidamente dije 'hola'. Cuando se fue oí rumores, pero traté de ignorarlos. Agradecida de que Leah no oyó el saludo de Edward. Realmente no quería explicar _el proyecto de JP_ a ella.

El jueves, Leah estaba ausente. Ella fingió estar enferma para que pudiera perder la oportunidad de gimnasia. Leah suertuda ...perra. Yo estaba en el almuerzo sentada junto a la silla vacía de mi compañera cuando Edward se acercó a la silla vacía a través de mí.

"¿Puedo tomar asiento?" Me preguntó. Al principio pensé que tal vez su mesa se quedo sin asientos, así que sólo quería el asiento, así que asentí con la cabeza y volví a mirar a la mesa.

Pero él lo sacó y se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo. Y sí, los rumores regresaron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le susurré.

"Darles algo de qué hablar", sonrió.

Él movió la silla, así que estábamos uno al lado del otro ahora. Tragué saliva y empezó a sonrojarme. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre nosotros. Llevó nuestro libro de texto de biología y abrió una página al azar. Lo colocó frente a su rostro para tapar como no miraban. La página no tiene nada que ver con la asignación.

"Wow ... el índice. Esta diferente nos ayudará con nuestra misión." le dijo con sarcasmo

"Cierra la boca y pretende que dije algo gracioso." Él se rió entre dientes, a sabiendas de que cometió un error y se volcó la página para un artículo sobre la genética, que todavía no tenía nada que ver con nuestra misión.

Me reí, pero yo no estaba fingiendo. Me estaba riendo de él, no con él. Él continuó hablandome, pero en realidad no hablaba, sólo me decía cuándo actuar choque, sonrisa, gesto o sonrisa. Seguimos buscando en nuestro libro de texto.

"Isabella. ¿Cuándo te metiste a biología?" -susurró-.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté

"Quiero decir que nunca te había visto hasta el viernes. ¿Has cambiado al mismo tiempo, como ... Tanya?"

Y por un segundo en realidad estaba empezando a gustarme. Me olvidé de que era uno de _ellos_ .

"He estado en nuestra clase durante dos años." Murmuré, era demasiado arrogante como para fijarse en mí. O a las caras de ocupado con la succión de la señorita perfecta para notar cualquier otra persona. Se quedó callado por un segundo.

"Ohhh ... lo siento", en realidad parecía avergonzado, me sentí mal.

"Está bien. Nadie se da cuenta por lo que no eres el primero. La clase fue desigual, así que tuve que ir sin pareja desde hace años. No me importa, me gusta trabajar por cuenta propia. Me refiero a su bien. "

"Bueno ... lo siento de ser el único que te digo, pero estás atrapada en conmigo ahora. Socio". Él me dio una sonrisa.

Le sonreí a lo mejor no era tan malo después de todo.

Realmente me odiaba actuar falso. Pero creo que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que yo lo seguí.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se trataba de esto cuando vi a Jake entrar. Yo estaba tan feliz que me sentía como saltar de mi asiento en sus brazos, pero luego la vi. Ella estaba caminando detrás de él tenía el pelo desordenado todo, que no era como la Miss Perfecta. Y me di cuenta de que Jake tenía la camisa adentro hacia afuera. No.

Quería alejar las imágenes de mi mente.

Jake sin camisa.

Sus manos en su pelo rubio.

Sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sus labios en ella,

¡ALTO! POR FAVOR, ¡ALTO!

Edward seguía parloteando, así que hice algo _Bizarro de Bella_ iba a hacer. Me lamí los labios y puse mi boca cerca de la oreja de Edward. Yo podía escuchar a mi corazón latiendo como tambores tribales africanos.

"Umm ...", Edward se quedó inmóvil, "Imagine me dije ... umm ..." mierda que odiaba estas cosas. Incluso puede pretender decir algo sexy y mucho menos en realidad dicen.

Pero Dios bendiga a Edward entendió que quiero decir. Él se rió entre dientes, mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si de acuerdo con mis _términos_ , y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Me reí en su oído, dándole las gracias, y se movió de nuevo en mi silla.

Jake estaba congelado allí. Cuando me vio se dio media vuelta y se marchó. No sé si eso era una buena o una mala señal.

"Lo vi en la puerta cuando me susurra en mi oído." Eduardo me explicó.

Yo no creo que haya visto el estado de Tania, así que no lo mencione. Yo no quería que él tuviera esas imágenes en su cabeza como lo hice yo. Después del almuerzo nos despedimos y yo no lo volví a ver ... ese día.

Viernes:

Como siempre, papá me deje caer en la escuela. Yo estaba caminando en cuando ví a Edward. Él me preguntó si había planes de esa misma tarde.

"¡Hey! Isabella! ¿Qué haces después de la escuela?"

"Umm ..."

"¡Genial! Debemos trabajar en nuestra _Asignación de Biología._ "

"Bueno ... umm gen-"

"¡Genial!" él me interrumpió y se dirigió a la otra dirección.

Él quería trabajar en la tarea, pero me di cuenta que quería decir el _proyecto de JP_ . Mientras caminaba a la biblioteca para cumplir con Leah ... me acordé de Leah. Mierda!

Le dije a Leah que ella no tenía que dejarme en casa hoy.

"¿Por qué?" -susurró-. Estábamos sentados en el centro de la biblioteca trabajando en nuestro ensayo de arte.

"Umm ... Voy a estar con Edward; pregunto si podíamos trabajar en proyecto de biología" le dije lo más silenciosamente posible.

"¿QUÉ?" -gritó

"Shhhhhh." Alguien en la otra tabla callar.

"¿Qué?" dijo entre dientes.

"Edward me preguntó si podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo para hacer la asignación de la biología."

"Puedo esperar y te dejo".

"No. Él dijo que me llevaría de vuelta a casa." Mierda se me va a llevar a casa. Espero que sí. Pero yo no podía dejar que Leah permanecen alrededor de el sería un desastre.

"Ohhh ..." Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a leer su libro al igual que yo ... Hasta que

"Espere. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver la clase del lunes pasado el arte?" -susurró-.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaba hablando. Wow, me estoy poniendo bueno en esto.

"El conjunto 'Vamos a fingir que somos la pareja perfecta para que podamos hacer que ellos vuelvan; su plan". Siseó

"Eso no es lo que estamos haciendo-" oops.

"Oh por Dios!"

"Shhhhhh." La misma persona en la mesa nos hizo callar de nuevo.

"Oh, esto no va a terminar bien." Leah puso los ojos.

"Mira que no es así-" he intentado explicar.

"Luego me lo explicas. ¿Por qué haces esto, Bella?" dijo entre dientes.

"Mira. Lo único que sé es que quiero a Jake lejos de París." Sí he comparado a Tanya con París. Vamos ... ladróna rubia, rica, novia, etc ...

"Hilton?"

"Por supuesto Hilton. ¿De que crees que estaba hablando?"

"Pensé que te referías a la ciudad. Yo estaba a punto de preguntar" ¿cuándo fue Black a París? '"Estaba hablando en serio.

"Idiota". Me dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Bella?" parecía que su trato cambio incluso puso su mano sobre la mía.

"No." le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi libro.

"Sólo checaba. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" ella se rió entre dientes y dejo en libertad mi mano.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudar?" Le pregunté

"Cualquier cosa que ver sufrir ...Black o de cualquier hombre, como una cuestión de hecho." Lo decía en serio, una vez más.

"Te llamo si alguna vez lo hago." Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Yo no estaba hablando en serio.

"Voy a estar esperando", susurró. "Entonces ... lo vas a golpear?"

"No." -Grité.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Esta vez no fue de la mesa, pero Leah no se dio cuenta.

"Oh, ¡Shhh mismo imbécil! ¿No puedes ver follando cuando puta uno habla!" le gritó a la persona, con la espalda frente a ellos.

"Clearwater. Swan. De salida." Fue la señora María, la bibliotecaria. Mierda. No podríamos estar en la biblioteca durante una semana. Bueno, ¿cómo le digo a Edward esto?

**EPOV**

El lunes nos limitamos a hablar de nuestra tarea la biología. El martes le di algunas notas cerca de su casillero. Fue así que la gente pudiera ver nuestra interacción fuera del aula. Ahora el miércoles fue el mejor día. Yo estaba con los chicos, cuando vi a Isabella. Yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Así que le hice un gesto de reconocimiento y me devolvió la sonrisa. Los chicos lo vieron y me preguntaron pasaba conmigo y el monstruo. Yo les dije que éramos socios de biología y nos estábamos 'conociendo'. Hice hincapié en la 'estrecha' amistad que formamos hace poco. Me dirigieron una mirada dudosa, pero sólo les sonreí y camine a mi clase. Esto va a ser un buen día. En el almuerzo camino pasan de mesa de Isabel de darle una onda y le dije hey, ella no dijo 'hey' de regreso. Esta realidad confundió a los chicos pero no quiero decir nada. Yo quería que reaccionara. Quería a toda la escuela para hablar de ello, por lo que la palabra podría hacer volver a Tanya.

Así que el jueves, cuando la vi sentada sola en la cafetería de la que no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Hemos pretendido que estábamos en una profunda conversación si nos fijamos en el libro de texto, cuando sentí sus labios en mi oreja. Me quedé helado. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Qué pasó con un ritmo más lento? Pero entonces me vi a Black a las 12 horas y comprendido. Yo ni siquiera oía lo que decía, así que fingí que ella dijo algo descarado y se echó a reír. Eso funcionó, porque minutos después estaba en la puerta. Yo sólo esperaba que se lo dijera a Tanya.

Yo estaba en historia, cuando Jasper comenzó a interrogarme.

"Entonces, ¿qué con pasa contigo y ummm ... Swan?" -susurró-.

Wow creo que era el único que no llamó 'el monstruo', a excepción de Alice, pero ella la llamó Isabella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté inocentemente.

"Vamos, Cullen. ¿Qué piensas? Yo te conozco desde el 3er grado. Sé que tu no haces algo solo por el gusto de hacerlo."

"Mírame e Isabella somos sólo amigos. Hemos de llegar a conocernos entre sí y que lo que está pasando esta ... muy bien." Sí acababa de decir que el monstruo estaba bien.

"¿Así que la conoces?" se arqueó las cejas.

"Sí". Me encogí de hombros

"¿Cuál es su color favorito?" -susurró-.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté en estado de shock. ¿Cuando en el nombre del Señor vino eso?

"Si llegas a conocerla por lo menos uno puede contestar una pregunta simple como la mía."

¡Mierda!

"No hablamos sobre nuestro color favorito, Jazz." Siseé

"Entonces, ¿qué hablaron? Quiero decir ¿qué diablos puede usted y ella tener en común?"

Mierda, yo no sé nada de ella. Nunca he pensado en esa parte del plan. Si tuviéramos que pretender estar cada vez más cerca, que tendría que saber una mierda de ella. Mierda! ¿Qué le digo a Jasper?

¿Qué tengo en común con el monstruo? A parte de un corazón roto

Sí, que lo único que tenemos en común, que es la única cosa que necesitamos en común.

Pero, ¿cómo hacer comprender que Jasper? ¿Qué le digo?

"Cullen, Whitlock. Si usted **desea** tener una empresa privada para **la conversación** se pueden ir **fuera** de mi **salón de clases** ! " -gritó el señor DeMartino

"Lo siento, señor." Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo, en sincronía. El Sr. DeMartino se destacó al punto de ser puesto en una camisa de fuerza. Él tiene la costumbre de gritar cada quinta palabra a cabo. Personalmente, le asusta la mierda fuera de mí. Pero por lo menos hizo a Jasper cállarse y no hacer más preguntas. Parece que no soy el único miedo de este psicópata.

" **Cullen** , puede de forma concisa y **sin emoción** resumen para nosotros la doctrina de la **Mainfest** destino? " gritó el señor DeMartino.

...

Era viernes por la mañana. Me estaba poniendo mis libros en mi armario cuando me enteré.

"OMG. De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera." Fue Jessica Stanley en su teléfono celular.

"¡Cállate! Ella lo dejó. ¡No!"

Tuve la sensación de que sabía de quién estaba hablando.

"¿No crees que hay alguien más ¿no?" chilló. "No, yo no creo que haya algo malo con _él_ ... ¡No! ... No puedo creer que piensas que él no estaba cumpliendo con sus necesidades, ¿has visto el tamaño de sus pies? " y luego se echó a reír.

"Nadie va a querer estar con él ahora ... Pero yo todavía quiero hacer totalmente todo de el ... mierda! La regla de los seis meses! ... Bueno no hay nada que decir nada sobre cómo hablar con la pobre ..., por supuesto, está roto ... se fue él ... sí ... Edward fue botado! " Ella se echó a reír.

No podía soportarlo más. Cerré de un golpe mi casillero y se marchó.

"Ohh hey Edwar-" Sólo se dirigió directamente pasar a Stanley, que ella no sabía que yo escuchaba su conversación. Stanley no es una animadora, pero ella se prueba cada año de la historia de mierda. Ella es una especie de en caso de. Si alguien se lesiona ... ella es la próxima. Sin embargo, ella piensa que una de ellas. Sus palabras estaban corriendo en mi mente.

_Pobrecito ..._

_Está roto…_

_¡Edward fue botado!_

* * *

**HOLA! BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAP, PROBABLEMENTE ACTUALICE LOS SABADOS, NO SE CADA CUANTO, PERO LO HARE LOS SABADOS.**_  
_

**BUENO, SI LES GUSTO YA SABEN PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW Y SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO**


End file.
